darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Hidey-hole
Hidey-holes, introduced on 15 February 2011, are buildable storage spots found near some grapple shortcuts where a crossbow and grapple may be kept, eliminating the need to carry them for future use of the shortcut. There are currently seven hidey-holes available to build, which cover all grapple spots except for the ones at the south Dorgesh-Kaan and at the Poison waste. When you build a Hidey-hole, the materials required to create it will be permanently stored inside of it. A saw and a hammer are required along with the listed materials in order to build one. A sacred clay hammer can be used, and will grant double experience. A crystal saw may be used, but will not grant a +3 bonus as usual, and a charge will be lost as with regular construction. Remember, the items must be in your inventory. If you have the grapple equipped, for example, you will not be able to build the hidey-hole. A hidey-hole need only be built on one side of a 2-way shortcut as the spot on the opposite side will be filled automatically. A 2-way shortcut may also be used repeatedly in a single direction and the hidey-hole will remain stocked on both sides. One-way shortcuts like the Water Obelisk Island in Catherby must be built from the originating side, and will remain 1-way. Note that with the Catherby Cliff, the "convenient rock" cannot be clicked to build the hidey-hole, the grapple rock must be right clicked while standing by convenient rock. Do not grapple cliff first nor approach from above, this hidey-hole can only be built from below by clicking on the above rock. To use the Hidey-hole, simply choose the "Grapple" option on your obstacle, and your character will automatically access it and replace it back in the hidey-hole after they're done grappling. No inventory or equipment space is required to use a shortcut with a completed hidey-hole. The saw and hammer in your toolbelt will work. * While you only gain construction experience for making a Hidey-hole, Hidey-holes cannot be made until the player has the appropriate Strength, Ranged, and Agility levels needed to grapple at each Hidey-holes' respective location. * In the 15 March 2011 update, the dock for the Dungeoneering ship was extended from Al-Kharid to the Lumbridge Swamp. This update made the River Lum agility shortcut useless. The hidey-hole can still be built for experience. Players who built the hole before this update can retrieve 25 noted teak planks and a note the next time it is searched. The planks and note were left by 'The Bridger' Burt. * Off-hand versions of any of the crossbows will not work for the crossbow requirement. * Protean planks can not be used to replace any other plank. Trivia * There was once a bug where you could not unlock the "Sandy's Secret Getaway" task if using the hidey-hole to scale the wall. This is now fixed. * Occasionally, as before, the player will get a message stating that the grapple has broken. However, this is a bug and the hidey-hole will not require restocking. * The Assist System '''does not '''work when building the hidey-hole on the water obelisk island. * In every shortcut you use, the player appears to be using a steel crossbow instead of the one that your character is actually using. * To build the Catherby cliff hidey-hole, you must right click the rock at the top of the cliff, but be standing at the bottom despite not being able to use the shortcut from the top. Category:Agility Category:Shortcuts Category:Construction